Not The Night I'd Hoped For
by ExpectationsAndDisappointment
Summary: Established bechloe. A romantic night in a hotel doesn't go as planned when Chloe gets upset with Beca for her little "crush" on the Commissar. One-shot. Rated M just in case I guess.


**A/N: I seriously haven't written for fun in I don't know how long (so while I appreciate constructive criticism, don't kill me. I know, it's super rough!).**

-/-

"What the fuck, Beca?" Chloe yelled as she threw her purse on the hotel floor.

"What?" Beca yelled back. "You've been ignoring me for the past hour; I should be the one who's pissed!" Chloe turned towards

Beca. _That was not the right thing to say._

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry Beca!" Chloe retorted, throwing her hands in the air. "I'm sorry that I've spent the last two hours ogling some German bitch from across the room! I'm sorry that I've been relentlessly flirting with her in front of my girlfriend. I'm so _fucking_ sorry! Oh wait," Chloe paused, feigning deep thought. "That was you." She threw one last glare at her girlfriend before storming into the bathroom and slamming the door.

Beca silently cursed staring at the bathroom door. She had intended on spending the night in a hotel to get some much needed alone time with her girlfriend. The lack of privacy was definitely a downside to the Bella house. Therefore, she hadn't intended on spending the night fighting with her girlfriend.

She slipped into an oversized t-shirt and sat on the queen size bed, waiting for the redhead to return. _Ladies and gentlemen, Beca Mitchell has fucked up again._

The brunette looked up at the redhead who was now out of the bathroom and crossing the room in an oversized t-shirt as well.

She sat down next to the brunette, leaving at least a foot of space between them. Beca sighed and turned to face Chloe. "Can we please talk about this?"

"Go ahead," Chloe muttered, looking straight ahead rather than at Beca. Beca moved closer to Chloe but stopped when Chloe flinched. _She's really pissed._

"Look, I'm sorry-" she stopped, opening and closing her mouth a few times. "I-"

"Do you not want this anymore?" Chloe asked suddenly, finally looking Beca in the eye.

"W-what?"

"Us," Chloe continued slowly. "If you want to break up, then please just do it now because I can't take much more of this." The redhead wipes a stray tear and looked away once again.

"You can't take much more of what?" Beca whispered.

Chloe sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I can't take anymore of this confusion as to how much time we have left," Chloe blinked away the tears that threatened to fall."Because I feel like shit when my girlfriend leaves without telling anyone. I feel like shit when my girlfriend is sneaking around and hiding things from me. I _hate_ that my girlfriend is blatantly flirting with a stranger when she doesn't even want people to know we're together!" Chloe cried.

"Chlo-" Beca grabbed the redhead's hand and felt a twinge of hope when she didn't pull away. "I love you so much and I'm sorry I've been an inconsiderate, bitchy girlfriend lately. Just ask me anything and we can talk about it one by one. Okay?"

"Okay."

-/-

They talked for three hours straight. Beca told Chloe about her internship she'd been sneaking off to. Chloe, initially, was incredibly hurt that Beca had withheld such incredible news from her for so long. But, she understood when Beca had reasoned that Chloe had been insanely stressed about the Bellas and didn't want to make it worse. She couldn't exactly refute that statement.

Chloe had promised to try to relax more, as long as Beca would be honest with her from now on. As much as Chloe wanted Beca to focus on the Bellas, she was happy for Beca.

"As for the Commissar, I think that's what she goes by, I'm just.. intimidated?" The brunette pulled her girlfriend's hand to make her face towards her. "It's just that DSM is so good, and there's a chance we won't win the World's. And if we don't, I feel like I'll be letting you down because this means so much to you. So they make me super anxious, and when I'm anxious I say stupid things to distract myself and others from my lame-ass nerves, and I know that's no excuse, so I'm sorry- And about us, I'm sorry it's taken me this long. As afraid as I am, I want to show the world my beautiful girlfriend! I mean sure, my dad is a homophobic asshole, but all I need is you, so I'm sorry that I've made you doubt us and-" Beca stopped her rambling when Chloe interrupted her with a loving kiss.

"Beca," she soothed, pulling back. "I love you, okay? No matter what happens, I'll love you. You've gotten us so far and there's no way you can let me down." Chloe leaned into Beca and whispered. "Do you mean that? About telling people?"

"Absolutely," Beca smiled lightly. "Do you forgive me?" she asked hesitantly.

"I forgive you," Chloe smiled and met Beca's lips in a passionate kiss. "Just don't flirt with anyone else _ever_ again."

"Never," Beca smiled into the kiss. "And besides, as much as dominance and authority turns me on, she's not exactly my type." Chloe pulled away and smirked at the brunette.

"Oh, is that so?" Chloe climbed onto the brunette, straddling her lap. "Dominance you say?" Beca bit her lip as the redhead slowly pushed her down onto the mattress. She pulled off Beca's shirt and slowly dragged her hands up the girl's stomach. "You can touch me when I say you can touch me and only when I say you can touch me." Beca's eyes dilated as she groaned in protest. "Shh," Chloe whispered, pinning her girlfriends hands above her head. "You'll do as I say and when I make you come you're going to scream -my- name. Got it?"

"Mhmm," Beca moaned. Chloe kissed up Beca's neck languidly, causing Beca to squirm. She reached her hand around the brunette's back to unhook the girl's bra and swiftly threw it on the floor. The redhead's hands stopped suddenly. Beca looked up with a protest on her lips but stopped at the expression in her girlfriend's face. "Chlo?"  
Chloe smiled and tucked a stray hair behind Beca's ear. "I really am proud of you Beca." The brunette smiled as her heart flip flopped in her chest.

"I love you so much," Beca whispered.

"I love you too."

-/-

 **A/N: Thanks for reading btw, lol. Leave a review if you want! We can be friends and stuff. (;**


End file.
